The present invention pertains generally to a support for elevating bedding away from the feet of a bed occupant.
Not uncommonly the weight of bedding on a person's feet, ankles and lower legs can be bothersome to hinder a sound sleep is. Additionally, people confined to bed on their back over long periods find it uncomfortable to support the weight of a sheet and blanket with the feet. This problem is particularly troublesome to patients with foot ailments. People who have become accustomed to sleeping with the bedding elevated from their feet oftimes find it difficult to sleep, when away from home, without having access to a bedding support. Some of their problems have been recognized in the prior art as discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,327 discloses a bedding support having rigid upper and lower components joined by a hinge with the support not lending itself to convenient removal or transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,589 discloses a U-shaped base for insertion beneath a mattress with a second member swingably mounted on pivots located adjacent the end of a mattress. The swingable member is positionable between vertical and horizontal positions while the base member is confined by the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,789 discloses a framework having a lower portion for insertion beneath a mattress while an upper portion is pivotally mounted for positioning to the vertical and the horizontal with tubular locks being slidable over hinged components to lock the positionable member in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,295 discloses a bedding support having an insertable member more or less permanently confined beneath a mattress by a tether with an adjustable upper frame including a pivot to adjust support height with actuating means embodied in a worm drive to raise and lower the upper portion. This unit is clearly not intended to be portable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,106,834 discloses a bedding support for placement at the end or sides of a mattress with a base member having upturned end segments in which is swingably mounted a U-shaped bedding support member positionable about horizontal and vertical axes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,526 discloses a bedding support having a base member insertable beneath a mattress with a positionable member hingedly carried along an exposed side of the base member permitting vertical adjustment of a bedding support member.